This invention relates to a system of drafting implements adapted for use by forest road engineers in the analysis of vehicle off-tracking for forest roadway design.
Drafting instruments in the form of wheeled devices having scribers or marking tools moved over a drawing surface to plot lines on such surface, are generally known. However, a system of such wheeled drafting tools capable of being assembled to simulate articulated land vehicles to plot tracking lines as data useful in the analysis and design of forest roadways, are not available or specifically known.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide drafting implements capable of being selectively assembled to simulate movement of non-articulated and articulated land vehicles along a desired path on a recording surface to plot data from which off-tracking analysis and road design may be performed in an accurate and rapid manner.